


Burning Up

by Ash_Danieli



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All The Tropes, Cliche-fest, F/M, Just4fun, Ozaiisdefinitelyadick, PracticeMakes...Something, SassyKatara, Zukoblushesadorably, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Danieli/pseuds/Ash_Danieli
Summary: Years have passed since Katara and the rest of her people left her home in the south to join their sister tribe to the north. At twenty-years-old, she had long given up on the prophecy of the avatar returning. And when the Fire Lord approaches with an offer of peace through marriage, none believe it, not even the prince he’s offering up. Even so, Katara’s people need time and this will be her chance to prove that she is capable. But how far does that capability run when engaged to a Fire Nation Prince?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

Four guards from the ship surrounded Katara as they walked. Their in sync steps putting her on edge, the sound too much akin to soldiers marching to war. They took her through so many twists and turns, she wondered if it had been done on purpose to confuse her or if the Fire Nation’s palace was really that intricate. The very halls an elaborate deception, making it easy to see why so many attacks in years past had failed.

“Where are we going?” she asked again to no one in particular, then glanced to the man on her left.

Of course, he didn’t answer. They rarely did outside of direct, terse commands. She sighed to herself and looked around. Attempting to gain any insight from the halls felt impossible. They all looked the same.

The high ceilings and large beams were impressive. A far cry from the walls of ice she'd come to know in the north. Reaching to the side, she ran her fingers over a piece of shimmering black metal work with artistically knotted patterns set atop an elegantly crafted table. Stoic expressions of previous fire lord’s stared back at her from their positions along the crimson colored walls. All the different shades of red, from the tapestries with its interlacing threads to the pillars wide and tall, astounded her. A weight settled on her chest as she thought about her world of blue and white.

Her mouth, which had been hanging open, snapped shut and quirked into a frown. She didn’t want to be impressed, even mildly so, by Fire Nation anything. They were the enemy, one she’d hated for the better of her twenty years. Katara wasn’t even allowed to carry a water-skin while inside the palace, which would have eased her nerves; an agreement made while working out the details of the so-called ‘treaty’. She couldn’t help the constant ache she’d felt in her chest since the day she’d left. When the ocean turned barren, with no snow covered glaciers in sight, the homesick waterbender’s reality set in. And here she was, yet the next step taking her away from home. Away from her people. Taking a deep breath did little to settle her heart. The thrum growing faster the further they walked.

Rounding a corner, two women came into view standing at the end of the hall. The older of the two stood with a rigid posture and a stern look, her hands, wrinkled from age, folded neatly across her middle. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her lips were drawn into a frown. The other woman, a petite brunette, dressed just as neatly in the same plain burnt orange top and billowy trousers that gathered at the ankles. But she kept her head bowed, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

“Come with me,” the older woman said curtly when they approached her, narrowing her eyes at the guards and waving them off. Turning abruptly, she walked down the hall, threatening to leave her behind. It wasn’t a hard decision; at least the woman had spoken to her. Throwing a brief glance at the guards, Katara hurried to follow her.

“I’m the head matron, you may refer to me as Miss if needed. This is your personal servant, go to her in the future with any questions you may have.” The woman clicked her tongue and her head tilted towards the small brunette as they walked. She looked closer to Katara in age and gave her a small nod, her expression much kinder than the matron’s.

She pushed through a door, opening into a room that was nothing more than an oversized changing area with a tub. Off to the side, three more women waited, hands clasped in front and all giving varying looks of suspicion.

“Strip down,” the matron commanded in a clipped tone once she’d snapped the door shut behind them. “We’re already running late and the fire lord is waiting for you to start his speech.”

In no position to be defiant, she quickly pulled off her clothes, stepping out of the pile left on the floor. One woman snatched up her clothes holding them far away from her body as she dumped them into a bin. Without being told, Katara moved toward the tub, taking note of the pleasant smell wafting toward her. She eased into the water quickly, but before she could relax, two other women moved closer and begin to scrub her body, working quickly and in near silence. Only the matron spoke.

“The dinner has already started.” She paused long enough to open a large box where Katara could spy a dress in the traditional reds and oranges of the Fire Nation. “You’ll be presented to the court and be seated next to Prince Zuko at the head table. In most cases, only the royal family is permitted to sit there, but during the engagement dinner, it'll be just the two of you. After the dinner, you can't sit there until after you are wed to the prince. You are not expected to speak during the course of the dinner.”

Of course, she’d be expected to sit there and look pretty. The dignitary in charge of her etiquette lessons on the trip there had already drilled that particular point into her. And this woman seemed adamant on continuing her lessons even now. 

Katara gasped as her head was pushed underwater. Coming up sputtering, she snapped a glare back at the woman responsible. The sour looking maid ignored her and proceeded to dump a sweet smelling liquid into her hair, working it into a lather. A bucket of water followed, washing the suds out of her long brown hair.

“You’ll have to excuse us, we don’t have time to waste.” The woman stared down her nose at her, signaling for the other women to grab towels.

The rough treatment continued as they toweled her off her, now flushed, tawny skin. It’d be much easier to bend the water from her skin and would waste less time. Too bad she’d likely be arrested for breaching the treaty if she tried.

After she was dry, they held the dress up for her to step into. There were so many ties that she idly wondered if the dress was even meant for one person to put on. It looked near impossible and the weight of it was ridiculous for the weather. Why would anyone willingly wear something so oppressive in the heat?

A chair was pushed up behind her while someone grabbed her still damp hair, tugging it down which forced her to sit. Pulling the brush through it, her scalp twinged with pain. She wouldn’t be surprised to be bald after the lady was done.

Finally, the matron leaned down meeting her eyes, a small make-up brush in hand. “Eyes closed,” she said, the set of her lips never left a frown. Did the woman even knew how to smile?  
Her eyes slid closed and the feeling of smooth, practiced stokes moved over her lids before powder was added. She kept her eyes shut as the woman finished applying powder to her cheeks, only opening them when she started to apply a thick substance to her lips.

Reaching into the fold of her dress, the matron pulled out a thin mirror and pushed it to her hands before turning away and cleaning up a table to her left. Glancing at her reflection, she furrowed her brows. She looked… different. The make-up seemed heavy and overly-detailed. Much more than what she normally wore.

“I’ll be your guide. Seeing as we're late, I'll be bringing you through the side door," the small brunette said, crouching in front of her to help slip on her shoes. At least they weren’t as unnecessarily elaborate as the rest of her attire. Just simple blood orange flats. Her entire outfit seemed to turn her into a living flame. The woman smiled at her, making Katara thankful that at least the one assigned to her seemed kind enough.

“Alright, alright, off with you two. We don’t need to keep the fire lord waiting any longer than he already has,” she said. “Remember, keep your words to yourself and don’t step out of line.” If she hadn’t said it so briskly, Katara would have thought the woman seemed concerned. But she didn’t question it, only nodded and followed the young woman out of the room.

-

If it wasn't for the thick layer of make-up, Katara knew the maid would have seen her face ashen as they approached the main banquet hall. Her hands were clammy and she grabbed at her dress in an attempt to ground herself, swallowing down the lump forming in her throat. You can do this. For your tribe.

The door was pushed open, a mass of red and orange clad figures revealed. Some sat while others walked from place to place, visiting small groups standing about. The room was packed with so many Fire Nation dignitaries that she barely noticed the sheer extravagance of the room and the vibrant drapery displaying the Fire Nation insignia flowing from every pillar. Every table was topped with decorative plates and ornate goblets, some empty, other left untouched. 

Thankful for the fact that she was being led in from a side door, she used the small moment of reprieve to take a few deep breaths. No one had noticed her… yet. The maid pulled a chair out and eased her into it. It hadn’t dawned on her how isolating it would feel to be surrounded by the enemy, or how terrifying. Her eyes darted around, taking brief note of the man to her left, glaring at the table in front of them, before checking the exits.

She swallowed again, reaching a shaky hand forward to grab a goblet from the table. Thankfully, it was full of water. She grasped it firmly in her hand, refusing to drink her only weapon, no matter how insignificant it was. Slipping through the crowd, the maid went to the next table over and leaned to whisper in a man’s ear. When he turned, his gaze met hers.  
Fire Lord Ozai.

Now she was grateful for all those lessons she’d been given on the ship. At least now she had an idea of who her biggest threat was. Holding his gaze, her body stiffened involuntarily when he stood. When he smiled at her, the hint of schadenfreude emanating from him was unmistakable.

“Honored guests!” his voice boomed when he turned to the crowd, causing Katara to flinch.

Everyone turned to look toward him while Katara forced herself to look away, her hand tightening into a white-knuckled grip on her goblet. Many of the people in the room looked curious for a moment, but their faces morphed into confusion and shock when they landed on her, the crowd falling completely silent. Obviously, not everyone had been informed of just who was marrying their prince. With her blue eyes and skin a few shades darker than their own, she stood out, even without the elaborate traditional clothing she was sporting.

“It is my pleasure to announce my son,” he said, motioning to their table. So absorbed in watching the fire lord and the crowd’s expressions, Katara had only barely noticed the prince before he stood, chair scraping in the deathly quiet room. “Prince Zuko and his fiancée Princess Katara from the Northern Water Tribe.”

A few hushed murmurs broke out, but they quieted quickly. No one dared to speak out against the fire lord during his own son’s engagement event. Their eyes watched her expectantly. Some of them looked outright horrified.

Suddenly, Prince Zuko whispered under his breath, “Stand up.”

When she didn’t do more than blink, attempting to understand something she had most certainly missed, he reached down and pulled her up by the elbow. She’d have recoiled from his touch, but it was gone in an instant.

“Through this engagement, the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe will enter into a truce. The many years of conflict will cease and give birth to many years of peace with this union. Let us all do our part in welcoming the princess. We will all be sure to make the most of her presence here.” Though his words were nice enough, a chill skittered down her spine in response. Was it the tone, or the look of malice in his gaze, looking quite odd above a smile?

The crowd clapped lightly, casting unsure glances at each other as if they were waiting for the punch line of a bad joke. A few men looked at her expressionlessly, perhaps those that had worked on the treaty or even high ranking generals that had already been told.

Prince Zuko leaned forward in a bow, this time Katara followed suit. Still clutching her drink in one hand, she hoped to appear more at ease and confident than she felt. Peering from the corner of her eye, she saw the prince doing the same, his golden orb watching her suspiciously. The picture she’d been shown at must have been old. Instead of the mostly shaved look, he had a full head of hair. The top half of the long black strands were pulled back into a bun, the rest falling just past his shoulders. He was certainly more attractive like this. If she had to fake an engagement, at least she didn’t mind the face attached to it.

“I expect everyone will enjoy the rest of the evening as we congratulate our prince and his fiancée.” The fire lord clapped his hands and sat back down. Katara straightened, glancing back toward Ozai. 

The person seated beside the fire lord gave her a smirk. Princess Azula’s gaze held more malice than her picture, causing a shiver to crawl up Katara’s spine. Hating to, but deciding it best, Katara forced her attention to the plate of food in front of her as she sat. There was no way she could eat, her stomach in knots.

Taking a deep breath, Katara looked at the man next to her again. The man she’d have to pretend to be engaged to until her rescue, whenever that would happen. He must have felt her gaze, because he turned to meet it with a surly expression, revealing his scar in the process. She startled, the thing much more prominent in real life. The angry flesh stretched from the bridge of his nose all the way to engulf his ear.

“Did you need something?” he asked under his breath, eyes narrowing.

Katara opened her mouth before shutting it again and shaking her head. Great, even the person she was expected to spend most of her time with seemed against her. There was also no way he missed her reaction to his scar.

Katara nodded mindlessly through the few people who walked to their table to express congratulations. Though they felt more like condolences with the way their eyes scanned over the pair. Some only gave brief nods while others tried to ask the prince questions. His answers were always brief and to the point. He almost seemed as uncomfortable as herself.

Katara was itching for the dinner to end, not sure how much more she could take being the center of attention. If keeping up appearances wasn’t so important, she would have already excused herself from the dinner.

As if the spirits had overheard her pleas, Fire Lord Ozai stood and declared that it was time for them to be presented to the city. Katara’s heart dropped. Even more Fire Nation people to stare at her with judgment.

She reluctantly relinquished her goblet, staring at the settling liquid longingly and knowing it wouldn’t be acceptable to take it with her, and stood to follow the line of royals. Her stomach churned as they made their way down a short hall and out onto a balcony overlooking a massive expanse of citizens. She swallowed and stood next to the prince. From his expression, he didn’t seem to be enjoying himself either. Katara barely heard the fire lord present them to the crowd. She did notice when the people went from excited murmurs to silence.

They couldn’t believe it. Yeah, she had to agree with them. 

This time, she stepped forward when Prince Zuko did and bowed at the same time. If nothing else, she was a quick learner.

“We’ll leave you two now,” Ozai said, leaving no room for questions when he turned to leave. She wasn’t even sure how long she was expected to stay there.

Azula threw a look at the pair before following after him, leaving her alone with her newly acquired fiance. She briefly wondered how her mother would have felt seeing her stand before a crowd of Fire Nation citizens, betrothed to their prince. It felt dirty. Like the very act was a slap in the face to everyone who’d died in the war fighting for her tribe. She had to remind herself that it was all part of a plan, that she was doing this for her people.

It felt like an eternity, though it was probably only a few minutes, before he turned to walk off the balcony. Not wanting to be left behind or stay there any longer, Katara scurried after him, struggling to catch up with his longer stride.

“Wait,” she called after him.

He stopped and turned to look at her with the same surly expression he’d held for most of the evening. “Don’t follow me. I have things to tend to that don’t involve a little waterbender princess. If I need healing, I'll come find you.”

Katara clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to cross her arms. “Where am I supposed to go?”

“Why do I care where you go?” The prince turned on his heel and strode off, leaving Katara to stare after him in bewilderment. This engagement was the Fire Nation’s idea, he didn’t have to be so dismissive of her.

“Please excuse my nephew,” an older man said, coming into view. “He has a bit of a temper, but I hope you’ll find that he’s not always so… unpleasant. I think your guide is here.” He nodded toward the woman who’d brought her to dinner waiting just at the end of the hall. “If you’ll excuse me.”

She watched as the man left, not looking back to her maid until both their backs disappeared from view.

"I’d like to rest now," Katara told the maid. All she wanted was to get the dress off and relax. Well, as best a waterbender could relax inside the prison that was the Fire Nation.

She bowed slightly and started leading her back through the palace. The trip back barely registered. She was tired, her thoughts only revolving around sleep. Which reminded her.

“Was my bag ever brought from the ship?”

“I’m not sure, but I can go find it for you if you’d like,” the maid said before leading her down another hall.

“Please. I’d like to sleep in my own clothes tonight.” She looked down at her dress in frustration. She’d be happy to never see the thing again.

“Will you need any help?”

“No, just my bag,” Katara said. “Thank you.”

Katara was happy to finally be alone when the maid left her at the bedroom door. But it also bothered her. Did they really think so little of her ability that they didn’t even post a guard to keep an eye on her? What if she just agreed to get inside the palace so she could attempt an assassination? They really thought that a flimsy promise of not waterbending was enough for her to do what they wanted?

Katara’s train of thought was interrupted as she looked around the room, her eyes widening. She thought she’d be subjected to the worst accommodations, but the room dripped with extravagance. A large, soft looking, canopy bed with sheer curtains sat in the middle of the room dressed in burgundy. Various pieces of polished wood furniture sat around the room, leaving her to wonder who even had enough clothes to fill that many drawers. It certainly wasn’t her. More decorative metalwork hung around the room as well. She’d be sick of the color red before her rescue happened.

Walking farther into the bedroom, she pulled at her dress, growing frustrated when the thing held onto her. Perhaps the maid’s offer to help shouldn’t have been turned down. But she’d been ready to be left alone and the woman had agreed to find her bag. Spying a mirror, she changed course and wiped at the make-up on her face. Even it clung to her skin in defiance, smearing into unpleasant streaks. She scrubbed angrily at it until most of it was gone, leaving her face irritated with reddened skin.

Turning her attention back to the clothes threatening to hold her hostage, she reached around to loosen the few straps she could find, then tugged at it. She heard a few tearing sounds as seams gave way and briefly wondered how much the dress was worth. Probably an insane amount that could feed a village for months if sold.

Finally pulling off the ridiculous garment, she heard the bedroom door open. The maid had found her things quicker than she expected. Balling up the dress, Katara slung it at the wall with a huff, not caring if the maid saw her battle with the garment.

“What are you doing?”

Katara froze. That definitely wasn’t the maid. She turned slowly, her breath catching, and came face to face with Prince Zuko, staring at her in all her naked glory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the excitement of posting last week, I forgot to add. Much love to my best friend and beta/critique partner! Without her, this story would be riddled with all sorts of mistakes. Love you, Cass!

The tension was more oppressive than the heat as they stood staring at each other with unflinching gazes, each waiting for the other to offer an explanation. Zuko recovered first, crossing his arms and clenching his jaw. Even keeping his eyes trained on her face, it was easy to see she had a nice form. Her beauty surprised him the most, now that he could see her face without the thick layer of the Fire Nation’s ceremonial makeup.

“What- are - you - doing?” He enunciated each word slowly this time. Was she dense?

Her eyes narrowed at him and he was taken aback as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. He’d half expected her to cover herself in embarrassment, but instead she confidently rebuffed the situation. “What am _I_ doing?” she snorted. “What are _you_ doing?” The sharpness in her gaze drew him. _No, not dense_. Though, seemingly misinformed. 

It was clear that she didn’t know this room belonged to him, but he couldn’t blame her. He’d only been back for a couple weeks and there wasn't a single shred of personalization to the room. No pictures. No items to implicate the room was more than an extravagant guest room. But why was she here?

“Did you forget something? Was dismissing me before not enough? I did everything I was supposed to. I sat there. Remained silent. Played the part of the pretty little princess from the north.” Her anger-filled confidence sent her forward until she was standing directly in front of him. 

He swallowed slowly. Increasingly aware of how long it had been since he’d last been with a woman. He steeled his gaze as she uncrossed her arms to jab him in the chest. She was certifiably insane. Who in their right mind would dare to confront him in such a manner? Even when he was banished, few confronted him, and even fewer of them were women.

“Didn’t you want to be left alone?” She huffed. “Why are you here?”

At the last jab of her finger, he clasped her wrist and twisted it away. “This is my room, Princess.” His voice was dangerously level.

Some of the spark left her eye as she mulled the words over, chewing on them like a child trying a new dish and not knowing how they felt. “…I…your room?” Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head. “But, this is my room.”

He instantly felt the anger rise in his chest. It had to be Azula’s doing. Just a few days ago she’d asked him if he needed a roommate to get over his bad mood, cackling madly when she walked away. But to go this far? He and Iroh had enough trouble trying to uncover their plans. Babysitting a water-bender on top of that was less than ideal. 

The sound of the door opening drew their attention, causing Zuko to look over his shoulder.

“Zuko, I really think…” Iroh trailed off, eyes growing wide. 

Katara’s breath hitched and she stepped into Zuko, clutching the front of his shirt and hiding herself from the other man’s view. Zuko jerked in surprise and pushed at her shoulders, but couldn’t dislodge her. 

“You know… When I told you to get to know her… I meant take her to tea, not to bed!” Iroh’s poorly suppressed laugh echoed throughout the room as he backed out.

“What are you doing?” Zuko snapped, continued to shove at her in exasperation. Her grip was impressive.

“Enough people have seen me naked today! I didn’t need to add another to the list.” When the door snapped shut, she released him and he threw a glare at her, receiving a dismissive shrug as he rushed out of the door.

“Uncle?” The old man couldn’t have gotten far. Passing by elaborate decorations, the hall was growing dark as the last rays of evening sun faded. Finally he caught up to him chatting seriously with a maid with a bag thrown over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened quickly as they fell silent and she stepped back, bowing. “Prince Zuko.” A moment later and she disappeared down the hall, becoming engulfed in the growing darkness.

“You left your new fiancee so quickly,” Iroh mused. “And in such a state too.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “You know very well it wasn’t like that.”

“Yes, yes. The surly Fire Nation Prince wouldn’t dare.” His grin still didn’t vanish. “Go back. Get some rest and we’ll talk tomorrow. Oh - and be nice to the poor girl. She’s trapped in whatever your father has planned without a single friend in sight. It’s not like you have to be her friend, but you could at least be one less nuisance.” Iroh clasped him on the shoulder before nodding and continuing down the hall.

Sighing, Zuko made his way back to the room currently occupied by the feisty waterbender. Reaching for the handle, he stopped himself and scowled. This was his room. He shouldn’t have to knock. But here he was, knuckles rasping against the dark cherry wood. When there was no reply, he pushed the door open, and waited. Finally, he fully opened the door. She wasn’t there, but he could hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. With a sigh, he rummaged through a draw and pulled out a pair of loose fitted pants.

It felt like the waterbender showered for an eternity. Though he couldn’t blame her. The water probably helped put her at ease. Regardless of how confident she acted, he knew being trapped in the Fire Nation palace wasn’t the best of experiences. Even he was still on edge within the walls and he'd grown up there. Did she really think Ozai was offering this marriage in good faith? Or were the waterbenders just as disbelieving as he and Iroh were?

When the shower stopped, he sat up, stretching. The couch, though highly decorative, was the most uncomfortable piece of furniture he’d known. Even the floor had to be more comfortable. He watched as the door cracked open and the woman stepped out hesitantly.

What the hell was she wearing? He refrained from rolling his eyes. If she wanted to die of heat exhaustion in her sleep, who was he to challenge her? The clothes were heavy and dark blue, there was even a plush hood lined with fur. The thing made him feel sweaty just by looking at it.

When Zuko cleared his throat, she jumped. If he hadn’t watched it happen, the look of confidence that she gave him might have been believable. “I’ll take the couch. You can have the bed.”

She nodded, observing him with unflinching eyes and just before he closed the bathroom door behind him, he leaned back to look at her once more. “Oh, but I get the bed tomorrow. We'll take turns.”

“Fine,” she said, mouth pinching.

He shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom, showering quickly. It was nice to be completely alone, even if only for a moment. The polished black marble floors gleamed, the cold floor a stark contrast to the warmth of the humid room. Standing in front of the mirror, he brushed out his hair and tied it back with a strip of cloth. He tilted his head, eying the angry red flesh. A permanent reminder of his lost honor and banishment. His father would have only done this to him if he’d never intended to restore his honor. He was extremely aware of his family’s opinions of him. _Weak. Soft._ His gaze tightened and he clenched his jaw. This line of thinking was never good. 

Shaking off the rest of his thoughts, he pushed away from the sink, sleep calling him. The entire day had been exhausting. One event after another. Iroh had even fussed over him that morning, acting as if the engagement were a willing affair and not a forced match.

When he exited the bathroom, the waterbender had already killed the oil lamp, casting the room in darkness. The only source of light streamed into the room from the moon and stars outside. He could barely make out her form, but she was there. Burrowed under the blankets while wearing that ridiculously hot outfit. He rolled his eyes and walked silently to the couch. For a moment, he wondered if he should just sleep on the floor, but then he resigned himself and eased onto the couch, stretching out. His feet were propped over one arm, while the other acted as his highly uncomfortable pillow.

He was very much aware as the woman currently occupying his bed rolled to her back. Yeah, neither of them were going to sleep well. What were Ozai’s plans? Zuko hadn’t fooled himself into believing one word of the proposed treaty. That man would never concede to the fact he couldn’t take over a group such as a water tribe village. In fact, he’d think up something even worse than his usual tactics out of pure anger that they had held out so long. No, there was definitely a deeper plan. Zulo had some ideas about why he’d need a Water Tribe princess, but why would the man need _him_? What place could a dishonored prince and wayward son have in his grand scheme? Every time he thought something might make sense, it was lost again.

Shaking his head, he sighed. These were questions for a different day. Letting his eyes fall shut, he tried to sleep. He’d be no good to anyone, especially himself, if he was exhausted.

____

Twisting out of the way, Zuko blocked a punch, shoving it to the side. Sweat beaded on his temple as he waited for the next onslaught. These soldiers were all looking for the bragging rights of getting one over on the prince, unaware of his excessive training during banishment. 

He wouldn’t be taken down so easily.

He’d never been so aware of his balcony perched above the courtyard, or the sound of the door that led out to it. But he heard the faint squeak in the pause between a perfectly placed kick and the next move of retaliation from his opponent.

As the round came to an end, his gaze ventured up to the Water Tribe princess slouched over the balcony’s banister, resting on her elbows. Her eyes widened for a moment before she disappeared. What exactly was his father’s plan with this girl? He couldn’t honestly mean to marry them together for some sort of alliance. He wasn’t ignorant enough to believe that. Rolling his head side to side, Zuko focused on the next man, trained eyes assessing him.

From the open breezeway running along the outside of the palace wall, Zuko noticed a general stop to watch. He ignored the man as he eased into position. The next opponent stepped forward with a cocky grin. He knew Zuko was tiring, but the prince had more pent up frustration to release.

The round was over quickly and the man glared. With everyone defeated, the men dispersed, leaving off with remarks about Zuko getting lucky. None too pleased that they’d failed to take down the firebending prince.

A slow clap drew his gaze to the man still standing in the breezeway. “Well, I suppose it is good you did not slack on training while you were away on vacation.”

The man’s tone had Zuko on edge. “Vacation? I guess your memory is failing, old man. I was banished.” He clenched his jaw turning away from the man to grab a cup of water, long left by a dismissed servant. It was hard getting used to being followed by servants again.

“Come now, there’s no reason to stay so fixated on the past young prince.” The man’s eyebrow arched. “We’re all on the same side, are we not?”

That was a loaded question, one Zuko didn’t bother answering. Instead he walked away from the man whose smile turned sour at being ignored. He didn’t know why General Zhao had approached him. Except for the occasional snide comments from Azula, most had ignored him since his return. His father had only talked to him twice in the past few weeks. One of those times just being a nod of acknowledgment in the hall followed by his name.

He headed toward his room, but then stopped. It wasn’t just his room anymore. Would she still be there?

Instead, he found himself knocking on Iroh’s door. He sighed heavily when the old man didn’t answer and wondered if he should just take a chance and head back to his room. The voices of two palace guards carried from down the hall.

“You don’t really believe this alliance do you?” He sounded young, an innocent curiosity lining his voice.

“It’s not our place to question Fire Lord Ozai. Everything will be revealed in time.” The guard sounded annoyed, as if he’d repeated the same statement many times.

“I’m not questioning Fire Lord Ozai, I’m asking your opinion.” It was his turn to sound annoyed.

The man sighed. “All I can say is no self-respecting Fire Nation prince would allow themselves to be married off to a Water Tribe savage.”

“Are you saying the prince has no self respect or that the plans are a ruse?”

It was at that moment they turned the corner to see Prince Zuko standing there with crossed arms. “You should listen to your more experienced friend there. Questioning things isn’t in your best interest.”

The guard jerked, squeaking in surprise. Another point leaning toward inexperience. 

“Prince Zuko,” they echoed, bowing.

He didn’t give them a chance to straighten before walking around them and out of sight.

Ozai was really losing control on things if even the palace guards were questioning his actions. _Out loud, anyway._ They’d be in immse trouble if it hadn't been Zuko that overheard them.

____

Zuko picked at his food, eying his father sitting only a few seats away. Even while the man ate, there was a sense of foreboding clinging to the air. A sense that if you so much as scraped your utensil across your plate you’d be liable to be punished for allowing such an offending sound to grace his ears.

He missed eating with his uncle and the easy nights on the ship. He’d grown fond of his crew, though it had taken years. Too much anger and pent up frustration had kept him from interacting with the men in the beginning.

He looked around the dining hall. No Iroh in sight. How did the old man manage to get out of all these uncomfortable interactions?

“Oh Zuzu.” The singsong voice grated on his ears and he grimaced as his infernal sister drew out the vowels.

“Hmm?”

“How did your night go? I hope you don’t mind, but her room wasn’t ready.” Amusement glinted in her eyes. “She is going to be your wife after all. I figured it best if she stayed with you. It’ll help you get to know her.”

There was no use arguing with her; especially with their father in the room. He ignored the statements and took another bite of food.

Azula’s lips turned thin. She also disliked it when her baiting was ignored.

“Zuko,” Ozai said. He felt the hair at the nape of his neck stand up and he paused, food halfway to his mouth. “Remember. We have an alliance forming. Don’t do anything to ruin my plans.”

He wanted to snort. _Right_. Alliance. But he bit out through clenched teeth. “Of course, Father.”

Dinner felt like an eternity and then he was finally released. Rushing from the doors without a backward glance like an escaped prisoner.

Iroh met him in the hall with an easy smile as he approached. “Nephew, I hope you ate well at dinner.”

The man was always inquiring about his health. “Yes, Uncle. Where have you been?”

“Oh, a bit of here and there.” He smiled sheepishly eliciting an arched brow from the prince. “Have you heard anything useful today?”

“No.” He swept a glance around the emptied hallway. “They never speak of plans when I’m near. I still haven’t found any leads as to what they are planning.” Zuko crossed his arms and looked to the ceiling. His frustration had mounted slowly throughout the day.

Usually he would spar, speak with Iroh, or stay holed up in his room, but he hadn’t been able to do either of the last two things. Before dinner, all he'd done was wander the halls to pass time, hoping to eventually run into Iroh and considering sending someone to find him.

“Come. Let’s go burn some energy.” Iroh clasped him on the shoulder before stepping past him. He led him through the palace halls and out into the courtyard.

It was an old routine between the two. Even if Iroh had long lost any aspect to critique. Zuko stood in the sparring ring and closed his eyes. Taking a breath in, and then slowly releasing it.

“Firebending is from the breath.” He heard Iroh say more out of habit than necessity. In the early days of his banishment, Iroh had taken to showing him different techniques of firebending. His style becoming much more fluid and flexible. Much different than the style his family had pushed during childhood with rigid stances and heavy-handed strikes.

Zuko was so focused on his breathing and moving through stances, he barely heard the scuff of feet in the open breezeway. A loose rock caught his foot, and his eyes opened when he steadied himself.

Katara and her maid stood beside Iroh and the waterbender princess had a hand pressed to her mouth to suppress a giggle.

“A little Water Tribe healer doesn’t have much room to snicker at what she doesn’t know.” 

Zuko’s tone was sharp. Though he was surprised when she snorted.

“I’ll have you know, I’m a fighter too. If you don’t believe me, I’m more than willing to demonstrate. Unless you’re scared?” Her confident gaze pulled a small smile from him. 

_What an arrogant girl._

“Don’t think I’ll take it easy on you.”

Walking fully out into the sparring ring, Zuko took note of the simple Fire Nation clothes someone had found for her. A strap of red cloth covered her chest, pulling to tie around her neck, leaving her softly toned torso exposed. The baggy pants hugged her hips, a bow of ribbon tied to her tight hips to hold the fabric in place. Cloth bunched around her ankles, sitting just above a simple pair of flats. 

Her long hair was tied back into a tail, the ribbon the same color as her burnt orange bottoms. For a moment he wondered if she even felt comfortable, having been used to thick water tribe clothes for so long. But the thoughts were pushed from his mind when she came to a stand across from him, only feet away in the sparing area.

“But remember, you won’t have your bending. If I’m not allowed to bend neither are you.” Her brow arched as she crossed her arms, almost daring him to challenge her for it. 

“Fair enough.” He shrugged, looking over to catch Iroh wiggling his brows at him.

Rolling his eyes, he fell into a stance, Katara doing the same. She was focused. Intent. A look of determination in her furrowing brows and set jaw.

She was used to sparring it seemed. Though, from everything he read, the Northern Water Tribe didn’t have female warriors. The women were left to the healing. It wasn’t the first inaccuracy he’d found from what was taught in the Fire Nation since he was banished.

It was smart of her to wait for him to make the first move. Her eyes stayed trained on him, unflinching. Testing her, he moved forward to jab and she sidestepped quickly, her arm raised to deflect. Twisting out of the way even further, she dropped down, attempting to sweep his legs out from under him.

He saw it coming and jumped back, pleased that the match would be a little more fun than he originally anticipated.

The match wore on, sweat forming on both of their brows. It seemed to have boiled down to who could get the other off of their feet. And in one particular movement, she surprised him once more, finally catching a leg.

A look of triumph crossed her face as he stumbled. And there it was, her guard dropped, the woman overly sure of her victory. And he played on it, pretending his lost footing couldn’t be regained, until at the last moment he grabbed her. Twisting as he went down, he pinned her wrists overhead and straddled her.

His face above hers, he smirked and cocked his head to the side. “You shouldn’t underestimate someone just because you saw them stumble.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She pinched her lips, glaring up at him, chest heaving from exertion. Her eyes locked with his and she parted her lips to say something, but it became caught in her throat.

In seconds, he became acutely aware of the woman pinned between his legs, face inches from his. And she seemed to mirror the sentiment, her lip being pulled between her teeth and swallowing hard. The last woman he’d had under him didn’t have quite the same appeal.

This woman was feisty, confident. She’d challenged him easily, even playfully. And there was something in that confidence that added to her sensual form, tempting him to run hands over the exposed flesh of her shoulders and torso.

He scurried off of her, feeling burned in a way that he’d never experienced before. Standing, he offered her a hand, looking to the side in a way that hid the scar on his face.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching him carefully before taking his offered hand.

Iroh chuckled from the side. “She surprised you, didn’t she?”

She most certainly had, but Zuko wasn’t about to admit that. “I’ll talk to you later, Uncle.” He didn’t make eye contact with the waterbender again. And when he was out of sight, he readjusted his pants before heading to his room. A cold shower was needed. And he needed it _before_ she came back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara pushed the bedroom door open slowly, angling her head to peer into the hallway. _Alright, so far, so good_. Grabbing the edge of the door, she peered around the other side and came face to face with a stern faced head-matron. Smiling sheepishly, she backed into the room, the woman following her in.

“While you are very much a guest here and allowed to do as you wish, Princess, you need to mingle with those in the palace. You cannot just hole up in the Prince’s bedroom. If everyone hadn’t seen his complete reluctance to come in here, they’d think he was holding you hostage.” The head-matron had finally been sent to pull her from the room it seemed. 

It had been two weeks and she only ventured out into the palace at times when all others seemed busy, leaving the halls empty for her to map out. It wasn’t going well though. Put her anywhere in the snow and she’d be back to her village before dinner. But here… this was different. Who even needed so many rooms? Let alone so many hallways. The very building was giving her a headache. How would she even be remotely helpful to the tribe if she were rescued but couldn’t tell them where a single thing was located within the palace walls?

The matron laid out a set of Fire Nation clothes. At this point it was just the same two outfits being rotated. She’d have had three, as the matron liked to remind, if she hadn’t torn a set of pants sparing with Zuko. Her cheeks still heated when she thought back to that moment. Him on top of her, wrists held tight with calloused hands and his smug, yet playful, expression.

“Can I go out into the city?” Katara interrupted her own thoughts and whatever else the matron was saying.

The woman paused, blinking at her slowly as if taken by surprise by her question.

“I can take a guard. That was in the treaty, right? I’m free to travel about the capital as long as I have an escort?” Katara watched the woman hopefully, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

She sighed. “If you must.” But before Katara could gleam some excitement from the statement however, the woman continued. “But you must ask Zuko first.”

“If I can go?” Katara snorted indignantly. 

The matron pursed her lips at the look on her face, reminding Katara that she needed to watch what she said and how she said it. 

“No, if he’ll go with you. If he says no, then take a guard. You two were just engaged. It would do the citizens some good to see you two out together, not hidden away like some dirty secret.” The woman took a moment to smooth out her already immaculately pressed shirt. “You’re supposed to be affianced— not enemies, remember?”

Katara assessed the woman. Did she really think Ozai meant their union? She, as well as the rest of the world, was positive he didn’t and were waiting for the other shoe to fall. But where did the matron fit in? What did she think of her ruler who Katara had only known as the ruthless Fire Nation Dictator?

“Do you really believe that?”

The matron stopped for a moment and their gazes locked and each waited for the other to let a hint about their feelings slip. 

Finally the matron sighed, “It is not my place to discuss matters of politics. Even you have more right to that than I. Please. Don’t ask me anymore questions of that nature.”

Zuko stepped into the room interrupting the tension. Shirtless, his muscles covered in a sheen of sweat, the sight of him had her swallowing and looking back to the matron. She wasn’t sure exactly what he did all day, but she could count on watching him shirtless in the courtyard at least a few times from sun up to sun down. She was honestly surprised at how much he seemed to be training. Why would he be training that hard anyways?

“Remember,” the matron said quietly. “Ask him first.” Then she bowed and walked from the room, leaving Katara to try not to stare at her 'fiancé.'

Zuko’s brows furrowed as he gave her a questioning look. A bit of sweat could still be seen clinging to his brow. Katara fixed her eyes to his face, attempting to ignore the well sculpted muscles of his chest and abs. Would he even be willing? Katara wanted to ignore him and just go ask a guard, but some idle curiosity nibbled at her mind.

“Will you take me into town?” she said, mouth falling into a tight line. Even the very air seemed to hold its breath waiting for his response. And just when she was sure he wouldn’t, he responded.

“No.”

“Why not?” She didn’t want to sound whiny, but the man had avoided her ever since their sparring match. Only her personal maid and the head matron had bothered to even speak to her. The least he could do is offer her a reason. After watching him as often as she had, and interacting with him during their brief encounters, something low in her gut told her he wasn’t all that bad.

“I have better things to do.” He moved to grab a fresh set of clothes and headed to shower. His normal routine.

“Fine. I’ll have a guard take me.” Katara rolled her eyes. _What was she thinking?_ There was no way he would have taken her, so there was no reason for her to have gotten her hopes up. Wait. Was she excited to go with him? She shook her head, chiding herself.

He didn’t respond and disappeared into the bathroom. Katara changed quickly and set about brushing her hair. Today would be a good day, she decided. She would enjoy her time out and stop thinking about a certain fiery prince.

***

Katara hummed as she paced in front of the bedroom mirror. The maid had been quick to tell the guards of her request to leave and the anticipation robbed her of any ability to relax. Someone was supposed to be by any minute to get her. Hopefully they’d be more talkative then the rest of the soldiers she’d encountered thus far. Stopping, she applied a bit of makeup around her eyes and felt a bit more like herself. Well, as close to herself as she could be in the Fire Nation. 

She swore when she got back home she’d waterbend for an entire week straight. The bit of bending she sneaked in during her bath was barely helping to keep her sanity. 

Giddy from excitement, Katara jumped when the bedroom door snapped open, revealing an annoyed Zuko. His narrowed eyes turned to her and she involuntarily swallowed.

“Y-yes?” she asked.

“Are you ready?”

Her brows furrowed together. “Ready for what?”

“You wanted to go out, didn’t you? Or did you change your mind already?” Zuko crossed his arms with a raised brow and a downward tilt to the corner of his lips.

“I thought…?”

“I’ll be taking you. So hurry up, I’ll be outside the door when you’re ready.” The door shut behind him, though with less force this time.

She blinked slowly, staring at the door. What the hell was that about? When he finished in the bathroom, he’d wasted no time in leaving again, and now he was back?

Gathering herself, she took a breath. So much for not thinking about him. She opened the door slowly, as she always did, and peered at Zuko. He was leaning with his back against the wall, a foot propped behind him in support and arms crossed. He must have felt her staring because he turned, pinning her with his gaze.

“Are you ready?”

Katara nodded and he turned to lead the way. She rushed after him, pulling the door shut behind her as she went.

“What changed your mind?” Katara asked, finally catching up to walk beside him. Two guards stopped to look at them as they passed and Zuko’s eyes and lips tightened. The glare he pinned on them sent a shiver down her spine. Giving them a sheepish wave as she followed along after the angry prince.

“You know, this would be at least sort of nice if you’d at least talk to me.” Katara sighed.

Some of the tightness left Zuko’s shoulders and he took a deep breath. “Where do you want to go?” he said, even if it sounded a bit forced.

Katara smiled.

***

Katara watched the prince warily. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Something about him intrigued her, giving her curiosity something to peruse while going to sleep every night. And now they were out together, doing something that felt suspiciously like a date.

He’d obliged her the entire day. Going down every alley and stopping to look at every store, he answered every question she had. Everything from what kind of strange looking desserts were piled on food carts and inside bakery windows to where certain alleyways led. He’d even bought her one of those strange desserts that she was especially interested in trying— a red berry tart of some sort. It was delicious and Katara had to stop herself from asking for two more. 

Now, they were sitting in a tea shop, waiting on their drinks. Shifting in her chair, she winced slightly. The unbearable couch had left its mark on her back, even though she’d slept in the bed last. The bed was one of the things she’d miss after her palace rescue. 

Katara’s brows knitted together, she wished she knew how much time to expect before she was given some sort of signal or clue. 

Zuko interrupted her internal rambling. “Something wrong?” Even when his words were nice, his tone was sour.

“No. What would be wrong?” Rolling her eyes, she settled at looking around at the other patrons. Whispers had followed them all day. But here, they were staring, only looking away as she met each of their gazes.

“I’m going to the restroom.” Zuko stood, the chair scraping against polished wooden floors. “Stay here.”

“Where would I go?”

Zuko might as well have left her in a pit of snakes. Catching the eye of a younger child, Katara smiled. Okay, maybe not all of them were snakes. The little boy lit up, grinning wide and waving. She waved back, happy that at least someone didn’t seem to mind her presence, even if it was a boy that could be no older than five.

His mother looked up from the small table and followed his wave. Growing ridged, she caught her son’s arm and hissed something inaudible into his ear. His grin grew sheepish and the boy looked away, keeping his hands folded neatly in his lap.

The mother threw a few more glowering looks toward Katara before ignoring her entirely. _Well hello to you, too._

The waitress finally appeared with a tray and set Zuko’s steaming cup down first. A flash of malice masking her face was the only warning before the woman turned, shifting her weight and steaming liquid went flying from the cup. Out of reflex, Katara brought her arms up, about to bend the liquid away from her. 

But the treaty. 

It clearly stated no bending in the capital. She dropped the water as quickly as she stopped it. To the untrained eye, it would only appear that she brought her arms up to protect herself. At least she hoped.

The liquid scalded her arm and Katara winced, sucking in a breath. She wouldn’t even be able to heal it without someone noticing. The flesh of her forearm turned a splotchy red almost immediately.

“Oh my!” The waitress squealed with feigned sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Princess. I lost my footing, I do hope you can forgive me.”

Katara bit the inside of her cheek. That had been no accident. Forcing a smile to her lips, she said, “Of course. Accidents do happen. Don’t they?”

“That was no accident.” Zuko stepped up to the table and Katara jerked back in surprise. A part of her wanted to grin at the flash of fear on the server’s face.

“Of course it was.” She bowed deeply. “You can’t honestly think that was on purpose.”

“You’re a terrible server, and an even worse liar.” Zuko crossed his arms.

The entire shop had quieted to watch the exchange. Zuko looked intimidating with his arms crossed, the fabric stretching over the muscles in his arms. The glare sealed the deal, though. The prince’s golden-eyed gaze seemed made for anger and Katara didn’t pity the young woman he’d turned his venom on.

A short, round-bellied old man ran from the back room. “Prince Zuko,” he said, wringing his hands nervously as he came to a stop next to the woman. “Let me apologize for this incident.” He bowed, using a hand to force the server into an even deeper bow along side him. “She’s new here. And always such a klutz.” He chuckled nervously before continuing. “I will be sure to discipline her accordingly, don’t you worry about a thing.”

Katara had heard enough and stood, using a cloth napkin from the table to dab at her arm. “Zuko, let’s go.”

Zuko’s brow raised before he addressed the man. “It seems my fiancee would like to leave. However, keep in mind, your establishment here does so well because of the royal family’s proclivity for your shop. It’d be a shame if you were to fall out of our good graces by purposefully hurting a member of the royal family.”

“Yes, yes. Of course, Prince Zuko. This will never happen again, I can assure you.” The shop owner’s nervousness continued as he swallowed.

"Make sure it doesn't."

Zuko stepped back, nodding for Katara to walk in front of him. Stepping out into the evening sun, Katara released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, looking behind her at the now silent prince. 

As they started to walk back toward the palace, she studied him from the corner of her eye. What was that?

“What?”

Katara jumped. “Nothing…” she said. “Well, no, it’s not nothing. I guess I wanted to say… thank you.”

His lips quirked, but he didn’t say anything to her. Instead, he changed direction, taking them down an alley that opened into a square with a large fountain in the middle. He stepped around her, purposefully putting her between the fountain and himself as they walked.

Katara couldn’t resist leaning down to submerge her scalded arm while they walked. The water felt cool, a temporary reprieve from the uncomfortable stinging sensation.

Zuko slowed their pace until finally he said, “Go ahead.”

“Go ahead?”

“Heal it. I know you can.” His gaze moved across the open area, scanning it. The only other person in the square was an elderly man resting on a bench with his eyes half closed, not paying a bit of attention to the couple walking.

“But what about the treaty?” Katara’s eyes narrowed. Was this a trap? A way to get her out of his hair? It was no secret that the prince didn’t exactly want her around.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to her. “If I wanted to get you on breaching the treaty, I would. I saw you bend back at the shop. And while the treaty might prohibit your waterbending, it also says no harm will come to you while in the capital.” He shrugged and went back to observing the area around them. Keeping lookout?

Katara chewed on her bottom lip. If he’d already seen the bending in the shop, what more would a bit of healing do? And he had a point. That feeling low in her gut still told her to trust him, to believe that this wasn’t some sort of trap. Quickly, a blue glow engulfed her arm, the cooling sensation relaxing more than just her burned skin. It felt good to bend. Not being able to was taking a larger toll on her than she’d like to admit.

Even as the last bits of light faded from her arm, she left her fingers trailing through the water, not ready to let go of her element just yet.

“You didn’t need to cause a scene back there,” Katara commented, throwing a curious glance at the fire prince. 

“If I hadn’t the citizens there might have taken it as a sign that it was okay to disrespect those in my care.” Zuko looked annoyed, but didn’t spare her even the slightest glance. Instead he seemed on edge, still peering around the mostly emptied square. The older man seemed to be snoring now, his eyes completely shut.

“So I’m in your care now? Not the care of the royal family?” Katara teased, in a better mood after the bending.

Zuko winced. “Would you rather subject yourself to the care that they would show? Or just take my peace offering?”

Katara watched him, her expression turning guarded, tugging her lip between her teeth in thought.

“Look. I think the peace treaty is great… in theory,” Zuko said.

“But?”

“But, I have a hard time believing my father would go that route.” Zuko tilted his head to look at her. “The only decent person you should trust would be my uncle. The one who… Well, the one who walked in on us a couple weeks ago.” Was he blushing?

“Why are you telling me all this? Do you know something?” He was being open with her. An honesty that she hadn’t expected amongst any of the fire nation citizens, let alone the very prince she was to be wed to.

He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her as they continued their walk. “I don’t know anything.”

“Why are you being nice?”

He sighed. “I guess it’s because I know what it feels like to have everyone watching and waiting with whispers hovering just out of ear shot.”

She snorted. “You? The prince? You feel that you have to worry about whispers?”

He rolled his eyes and looked away, his shoulders stiffening.

The fountain came to an end and Katara pulled her hand from the water, already missing the feel of the liquid engulfing her skin, settling her nerves. An uneven stone caught her foot and she stumbled, almost tripping until Zuko caught her arm and turned toward her, yanking her to him in the process. 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and she swallowed. His good eye arched as he gave her a questioning look. Thoughts of their last close up experience pushed into her mind and her breathing quickened.

“Thanks.” She straightened and tugged her arm free of his grasp. She really needed to get that feeling under control before she did something she regretted.

He nodded, but remained silent and they walked quietly back to the palace.

***

When they’d finally entered their room, it was close to dinner time. A new outfit had been set out on the bed with a letter. 

Zuko plucked the letter from the bed and read it aloud. “Princess, you are hereby ordered to attend dinner. Which you will do every evening from here on out. Remember what I said, you’re affianced to our prince, not an enemy.”

Katara wanted to roll her eyes, but snatched up the dress anyways. “She’s been fussing at me all week. By ‘ordered’, do you think it’s her order or Ozai’s?”

“My father wouldn’t have asked as nicely.” He admitted, turning the paper face down on the stand next to the bed.

Katara disappeared into the bathroom and stripped, pulling on the more elaborate dress in aggravation. These dresses made her feel like an object on display, something frilly to look at. The straps weren’t quite right and Katara pushed open the bathroom door, pinning the material to her chest with an arm.

“Is this right?”

Zuko turned to look at her, already changed. “No.”

Katara stared at him for a moment before asking, “Well, can you help me with it?”

Zuko hesitated a moment and then walked over. “Turn around.”

She did as instructed and felt warm hands brush against her exposed back. Goosebumps spread across her skin and her breathing became shallower. He quickly adjusted the straps over her shoulders and tied them off, fingers trailing across the tops of her shoulders as he pulled his hands away.

Katara turned to face him, not expecting him to still be so close. Her words froze in her throat as she peered up at him. After a moment, he seemed uncomfortable and turned the scarred side of his face away from her. _Was he self-conscious about it?_

When the door opened, Zuko stepped back and Katara thanked the spirits for her intervention. Her maid was there, probably to ensure she was going to the dinner.

“I’m here to escort you to dinner,” she chirped, bowing.

Zuko nodded to Katara and took his cue to leave. She watched him go silently, still feeling the ghost of his fingers on her skin.

“I could have just gone with Zuko,” she said once the door closed behind him.

The woman grinned. “You two have a good day today?”

“What? No. That’s not what I meant, we were just headed to the same place is all.” Though, she had to admit, the day hadn’t been all that bad, as a blush warmed her cheeks.

“I’m glad those guards didn’t end up escorting you,” the maid replied. “They didn’t seem to have the best intentions.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zuko didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

The maid’s eyes furrowed and her mouth opened and closed, then she continued. “Well, they were talking about letting you get purposefully lost. Apparently, they aren’t on the side of the treaty. One even suggested… well, you don’t need to know that. Just know Zuko overheard them.”

“Is that why he came back after telling me ‘no’?” _Was he protecting her?_ There was that feeling again— the one telling her to trust him, even though she knew she shouldn’t.

“That’s what I assumed.” She brought a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Let’s get you to dinner before the head matron comes looking for you.”

Katara shook her head, clearing the lingering thoughts of Zuko before smiling. “Of course.” Her maid was just then becoming more at ease around her, even possibly a friend, and it would pay to have a friend on the inside.

***

She must be crazy, she decided. Undeniably insane. There should be no reason for her to even remotely trust the prince. But, she could feel herself shifting closer to him as the dinner wore on. Maybe it was the knowledge he’d protected her more than once that day; or maybe it was that incessant feeling low in her gut that told her to trust him— a feeling that she knew she shouldn’t be listening to. Thankfully, they were sitting at a different table from the rest of his family.

A pitcher sat at the opposite side of their table and she picked it up to take a whiff. It was alcohol. She sent a praise up to the spirits and poured some of the liquid into an empty cup. After a few drinks of the smooth, burning liquid, Katara settled back into her seat. Just enough to take the edge off. 

She looked over and met Zuko’s questioning gaze. He observed her quietly for a moment before he said, “You know that drink is stronger than you think. You might want to take it easy.”

A man passed by at the moment and paused, turning a smile on them that felt anything but friendly. “Ah Zuko, stepping into your husbandly role quite nicely aren’t you?”

Katara’s brow arched as she watched Zuko stiffen in his seat. His reaction to the man had Katara on high alert. Something wasn’t right. Red flags appeared and even though the man should have been an ally to Zuko, he was most definitely an enemy.

“Enjoy the rest of your dinner,” he said and then shifted his gaze to Katara. “Be sure to watch out for this one. He’s as slippery as they come and not even powerful enough to be considered for the throne.” 

As the man walked away, Zuko’s heated gaze settled on the pitcher. Noticing, Katara poured a second drink and offered it to him. He nodded his thanks before gulping it down.

“You know, I heard this drink is quite strong. Might wanna take it easy.” Katara’s face was flushed red and she was suppressing a giggle as she filled his cup again. Was she already drunk? She inspected the alcohol again. It’s deep amber color and warmth fascinated her.

Another drink couldn’t hurt, right?

***

They stumbled through the hallway, headed back to their room. Well, perhaps Katara stumbled a bit more than the prince. He’d taken to holding her against his side as they walked and Katara chatted happily.

“You know my favorite part of your room?” She giggled. He didn’t answer, he didn’t have to, she answered her own question almost immediately. “The bed! It’s comfy. You know that couch though? You should really consider getting a new one. Hey, do you have a map of the palace?” She changed subjects so quickly, the prince could hardly keep up.

This time she stayed quiet, watching his face with all the intent a very drunk woman could. _La, he was handsome.._ “Um, no?” His brow furrowed as he considered it. “Do you want one?”

“Yes! These hallways are soooo ridiculous.” She stumbled, and he pulled her to his side tighter than before. The smile she gave him was sweet. “Thanks!” Her words were slurring slightly. “My brother would have just tossed me in the snow to sober me up!”

“Sounds harsh?” He offered.

“Nah. Sokka’s the best. I miss him.” She sighed, letting her head fall back to look at the ceiling as they walked. Even in her drunken state, she felt him stiffen as her head settled next to his shoulder. “Relax!” she chirped, turning her head to rub his shoulder with her cheek.

Maybe she’d be regretting her friendliness to the prince in the morning, but, at that moment, she didn’t care. He’d been rather pleasant all day, perhaps the man really wasn’t all that bad.

They finally made it to the bedroom door and Katara’s excitement had her pushing away to open the door. She stumbled into it before Zuko, once again, caught her. The warmth of his hand on her waist could be felt even through the haze of the alcohol. Giggling Katara turned to face him. 

“You’ve been catching me all day.” She smiled going up onto her toes, she kissed his cheek, her lips touching scarred flesh. “Thanks!”

Zuko froze, then took a deep breath and leaned forward, reaching around her to open the door. “Your room, Princess.”

“No, it’s _our_ room!” she drunkenly insisted.

He finally released her and she swayed as she walked to sit on the bed. She watched as he grabbed clothes to change and went for the bathroom. Katara caught sight of herself in the mirror while he was gone— flushed cheeks and a wide sloppy grin looked back at her. She pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the stack of her folded sleepwear on the couch. The maid must have washed them.

Her mouth tugged down into a frown. The clothes were hot. Most mornings she’d wake to find that she’d stripped in her sleep. Thankfully, Zuko hadn’t commented on it once. “I don’t wanna wear those,” she muttered to herself.

Her face lit up and she made her way to the drawer where Zuko kept his clothes. Pulling it open, she perused the abundance of identical soft maroon shirts. Picking one up, she smiled. “This will be much nicer to sleep in.”

The bathroom door opened and Katara skipped over to him. “Here, help untie,” she chirped and turned her back to him, waiting expectantly. 

He yawned as he tugged the ribbon free and she disappeared into the bathroom. Letting the dress fall from her figure, she stepped out of it and then slipped the shirt over her shoulders. The material engulfed her and she modeled to herself in the bathroom mirror. “Much better.”

Her cheeks were still flushed red from the alcohol when she stumbled out of the bathroom and fell into bed. She pulled her pillow close, half hugging, half laying on it and began to drift off. Katara was completely unaware that she had crawled into bed with an already sleeping prince.


	4. Chapter 4

The scent of lavender engulfed his dreams—sweet and light as his body readied into a fighting stance. Katara stood across from him, a playful smile on her face. They were sparing again, just like that day a couple weeks back. She was brilliant, staring at him in determination, the sun giving her tawny skin a warmer than usual glow. It ended much like the round before, he had her pinned. But this time, as he smirked down at her, a grin tugged at her lips.

“Hey, Zuko.” And then she pulled herself up as far as she could, her lips pressing to his cheek, again. She didn’t shy away from him or his appearance. When she pulled away and he looked down at her, his mouth fell open slightly, she was still smiling at him. As his heart began to thud in his chest, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. This fantasy had come of their date and a night of drinking. He felt his chest ache as the reality set in. This...was nothing more than a dream.

Slowly, Zuko’s eyes opened to find himself buried in wavy dark locks. His arm was draped over a side and a back pressed firmly into his chest. Her head rested in the crock of his neck and her breathing was even.

His own breath hitched and his heart sped up as he pulled back. _Katara?_ He’d never been so pleased to see someone else wearing his shirt. The thin material draped over her body, leaving nothing to the imagination as it clung to every curve.

The dream, still at the forefront of his mind, caused him to swallow and his body seemed ready to pick up where his dream left off. Attempting to steady his breath, he willed his body to relax.

It was his turn to sleep in the bed, she never should have been there with him. But oh, he couldn’t deny the satisfaction he felt when she pressed back into him and muttered his name. Was she dreaming about him too? As much as he hated to admit, he’d love it if she were. Knowing that someone’s mind was wandering to him. What was with this woman? And what was up with his feelings?

A flash from the night before rose to the front of his mind. Katara going up onto her toes and kissing his cheek, her top lip landing on scarred flesh. It hadn’t seemed to bother her, but then again, she’d been very drunk. He wondered if it would have stopped her had she been sober. But then again, of course, there’d be no way she’d ever kiss him while sober. He’d have to keep an eye on her when she drank, for his own feelings if nothing else.

He froze when, in her sleep, Katara rolled to face him, her face burrowing into his chest. He resettled the hand he’d lifted when she moved and a smile tugged at his lips, the movement dispelling tense thoughts.

It was nice, he decided, to wake up with someone in his arms. The realization even helped to thwart the low throb in his temples. It had been a long time since he’d awoke with a hangover—but he’d never woken up with a woman in his arms.

All at once, he felt her stiffen and his nice thoughts came crashing down around him. She was awake. He wished he could hide—the embarrassment of his thoughts caused a rush of heat to his cheeks and he let his eyes fall shut. Maybe if she thought he was asleep...but there was no way she could miss the pressure at her hip. He was a man after all.

She pulled back, her breath catching and stilled again. Was she watching him sleep? Her head settled for a moment on the pillow beside him and he could feel her gaze, she was definitely watching him. A swell of satisfaction rose in his chest and he forced his breathing to stay even. With his arm still draped over her side, he could feel the fabric of the shirt she was wearing slide underneath his forearm.

His arm fell to the bed and after a few seconds he heard the bathroom door shut. Taking a deep breath, he rolled to his back to stare up at the ceiling. What was that? He hid like a scared child. Bringing his arm up, he rested it across his forehead.

Zuko wasn’t sure when he’d started caring or looking out for her. In the beginning, he avoided her. Now, he was feeling excited to see her. She was energetic, and even courageous. Katara didn’t seem to hate him. That was a first. In the capital, he was the lowly banished prince. Outside, he was just another Fire Nation soldier that the world hated. He couldn’t blame anyone for their dislike, their distrust, of the Fire Nation. After spending so much time with his uncle away from it all, he had to agree. Ignoring the attraction he’d felt for her, he wondered: _Can I even have a friend?_

There was no way her people believed the lies Ozai fed them. No. They’d spit them out and washed the taste from their mouths. They definitely knew better. But here their princess stayed. Was she here to buy them time? Was there a plan in place? She’d asked him for a map of the palace the night before. That had to be it. She was supposed to map out the palace for them. It made sense, few from other nations had been permitted to enter the palace walls.

He sat up, leaning back onto his hands. He definitely needed some distance from this woman. Especially with the way a certain part of him was reacting. Was her room ready? When the water stopped, Zuko tensed before forcing himself to relax again. He’d been doing that a lot lately. He’d grown curious about the spunky little Water Tribe princess. Several minutes later, she stepped back into the room with his shirt clutched to her front, hiding her bare midriff. The light from the doorway onto the balcony cast a warm glow and Zuko couldn’t help but to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

“How did you sleep?” she asked tentatively, dragging her eyes up to look at him.

He turned toward her, settling his feet on the ground. Was she wondering if he knew they slept together? Should he just tell her? Or pretend to not know?

“Slept fine, didn’t wake up at all.” He stood, stretching, pulling one arm across his body with the other.

She took a breath, seeming pleased. “Oh. Do you have a hangover? I could heal it for you if you’d like.” She was definitely being nicer to him.

His mouth fell into a tight line. “No. I’m fine. I don’t need waterbender healing.” Why did he say it with such a tone?

Her mouth tightened. “Fine then. See if I care.” She left with tense shoulders, offended with every right to be.

After bathing and taking care of a particular _problem_ in the process, he dressed and found Katara’s maid in a hallway. “When is Katara’s room going to be ready?” He couldn’t help the annoyed edge to his voice. He should be unraveling his father’s plans, not discussing sleeping arrangements with a maid.

“Prince Zuko.” She bowed. “Her room should be ready today. I’ll find her and help her pack.”

“Oh, poor Zuzu.” Azula walked toward him and he instantly tensed. When he remained silent, she continued. “You aren’t having issues living together already, are you? How will you ever fair once you two are married?” There was that glint in her eye again. Didn’t she ever get tired? Retaining that much malice and hatred couldn’t be good.

“You don’t think for a minute that I actually believe those plans, do you?” Zuko’s voice was low as the maid walked away. He tilted his head, allowing his gaze to follow Azula as she circled him.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” She walked away with a slow stride, throwing a grin over her shoulder just before she disappeared around the corner.

He couldn’t stand her. All the lies and plots. And now he was a pawn. Just when he’d grown used to his banishment, even enjoying the constant company of his uncle, they’d dragged him back. It made him feel helpless and weak. He clenched his jaw, his hands tightening into fists. He would figure out their plan. And what exactly they expected his role to be.

***

When Zuko returned to the room Katara was reading through a scroll, her brow furrowed as she focused, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth—a habit of hers he’d come to recognize when she was deep in thought. A habit that did too much to draw his attention to her mouth. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward and dropped a map in Katara’s lap. Curiously, she grabbed the scroll and opened it, her eyes growing wide.

“Why did you give me this?” Her brow arched as she looked up at him. Zuko caught himself staring, his gaze dropping to her lips. Closing his eyes, he took a breath before opening them again. At this rate, the woman would be the death of him.

“You asked for it. Did you no longer need it?” He reached to take it back and Katara pulled away, pressing her back into the stiff couch and clutching the scroll to her front.

“No, I want it. Thank you. I don’t remember a whole lot from last night if I’m being honest.” Katara closed the scroll properly and walked over to her water tribe bag that she’d had situated in the corner since her first night there.

Zuko didn’t say anything as he brought a hand to the back of his neck. She smiled as she came to stand in front of him, having stowed her new map. There it was again.

“Also, your room should be ready today. So we won’t have to take turns on the couch anymore.” _Not that we took turns last night,_ he added mentally.

Her face dropped. Was she disappointed? She peered out of the corner of her eye, not meeting his gaze. And there was her lip, working its way between her teeth. What was she thinking about now?

“We should go out to the city again sometime. I’ve been a bit bored cooped up in the palace. And my maid can’t entertain me that often. She still has stuff to do.”

She wanted to go out again? Even after the first time?

“Why?”

Annoyance colored her face. “I just said why. I get bored being cooped up.”

“I meant, you could ask your maid to go with you, she’s assigned to you. You could have taken her yesterday.” Zuko needed to separate himself from her. He didn’t want to get attached. And the way he became excited every time he learned a quirk, the train was already headed that way.

“She has a job to do and…” Katara trailed off, still not meeting his eye.

“And?” he prompted.

“Well. You seem to understand. Not all of those whispers were about me yesterday. Just as many were about you.” Crossing her arms she sighed. “Besides, who would jump to my aid if you weren’t there? I heard about why you took me yesterday.” She focused on him. “You’re not all that bad you know.”

Was that a playful tone he heard? Was she trying to tease him?

Her maid appeared with a light knock at the door he’d left open. “I’m here to help you move your things.”

Katara nodded, watching Zuko for a few moments longer before gathering her things. Footsteps at the door alerted him to another presence.

“Aw, little Zuzu. You’re already ready to get her out of your hair, huh?” Azula smirked. “Why else would you have been up so early demanding to know when her room would be ready?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Zuko squared his shoulders and stepped forward, coming to stand next to Katara.

Azula’s eyes shifted to Katara and her bag. “I guess you’ll just keep your wife in my hand-me-downs forever? Seriously, you haven’t arranged for new clothes for her yet? Do you even care?”

Zuko stiffened. Azula was playing with him, but for what reason he didn’t know.

“I was actually going to make a suggestion.” The maid stepped forward, a polite, yet stiff look on her face. She turned to Katara and said, “Why don’t you two go out shopping today? It really would be better for you to have a few more outfits.”

“Us two?” Katara asked.

Turning to Zuko, the maid continued, “You see, I’m very busy today with a few tasks, or I would take her. You two seemed to have a decent time yesterday. Could you escort her again?”

“We can go out again?” Katara looked at him, obviously hopeful.

“Yeah. I’ll take you.” He met Azula’s smug expression. “After the last owner, the only things those outfits should have been suitable for are rags.”

Her face tightened and her nose snarled, but before the angry princess could say anything, the maid interrupted. “Then it’s settled. You two have fun and I’ll get your bag settled into your room.” She turned to Azula. “I think your father was looking for you when I made my way here. Best to not keep him waiting.”

Zuko wanted to grin as Azula bit her tongue and turned—he could feel the anger rolling off of her as she walked away, her footsteps echoing harshly in the hall.

“I can finish things here if you two would like to head out.” Her maid didn’t miss a beat at soothing the remaining tension.

“Wait. Are we really going?” Katara’s eyes lit with excitement as she looked back to him. “I mean…we don’t have to of course.”

Zuko sighed. As much as he wanted to avoid her, Katara could probably do with more clothes. And after that display, Azula would be furious if they didn’t go. Not that it mattered much to him on that front.

“I’ll be back.” Zuko turned to leave, then paused. He hadn’t actually answered her. Tilting his head back to look at her, he continued. “Yes, we’ll go. I’ll come back, I have to talk to someone.”

He couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction washing over him when Katara smiled. Leaving before any other feelings had time to surface, he made his way to Iroh’s room. The hallways were bright with the late morning sun streaming in. Workers, servants and guards alike, scurried past him, mostly without a glance in his direction.

He knocked on Iroh’s door, hoping the old man was in.

“Come in!”

Zuko felt relief when he stepped into his uncle’s room. Water was being heated to boiling in a small kettle by the window and Uncle was already pulling out two cups for tea. There was an easiness to their relationship that Zuko cherished and always would.

“Zuko,” Iroh said, smiling. “I didn’t think to expect you today.” The room was scattered with scrolls. No doubt he’d been researching, trying to uncover the mystery that was their family’s plan.

“Azula came by.” Zuko sat on the floor next to the low table as Iroh sat his cup down. The old dishware was chipped with age and use.

“Oh?”

“She seems like she’s up to something and I want to keep an eye on her today. But I’m taking Katara shopping.” Zuko nodded when the man poured hot water into his cup.

“Shopping?” Iroh looked amused. “You taking her out again?”

_Again._ Did Iroh know about their outing the day before?

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. “She does need clothes. And with Azula sneaking around me lately, purposefully keeping me in the dark, she might use the opportunity for something. It puts you in a position to find out.”

“They’re having a meeting later this evening,” Iroh confessed. “Azula was just baiting you, but I wonder if her intention had been to get you out of the palace.”

Zuko nodded. “She had been the one to bring up the clothes...but Katara’s maid is the one who brought up shopping.” _That makes sense._

“Azula probably wanted you out and just wanted to send you to do something you hated. But, you don’t seem to dislike the idea of taking the waterbender out again.” Iroh sounded amused.

“She’s not all that bad,” Zuko muttered, his mind flashing back to the drunken kiss again.

“Most people aren’t _all that bad_ , if only you’re willing to give them a chance. She seems like a smart girl.” Iroh had a look in his eye as he smiled.

She was definitely smarter than most girls he’d spoken with. Though that number was low. If he were being honest, he couldn’t stand the way most women’s eyes would flick to his scar, either with casual curiosity or outright disgust. It was even worse when they wouldn’t even look at him. Avoiding his gaze as if the scar would harm them in some way. He hated how self conscious he’d become of it. It made him feel weak. What kind of a man allowed such meaningless thoughts to cloud his mind?

But when she looked at him, outside of the initial surprise at their first dinner, it didn’t seem to phase her. He never felt like she was avoiding it, more like she had accepted it. She looked him in the eye when she spoke, not deterred in the slightest.

He’d never expected to feel the lips of another brushing over the burned flesh. Subconsciously, Zuko brought up a hand to run along the bottom edge of his scar. He didn’t notice the way Iroh’s gaze followed him.

“You know, many do not see fault with a less-than-perfect outward appearance. The body is meant to tell a story of one’s life. Some stories are just harder to hide.”

Zuko’s hand stilled as he realized what he was doing. Dropping his hand he took his cup, sipping on his tea; he didn’t want his uncle to know how insecure he was about it. But, of course, the man seemed to know everything about him.

“The Water Tribe girl seems nice. I doubt she’d be the type to judge you based on the scar on your face,” Iroh continued.

“Thanks for the tea, Uncle,” Zuko stood abruptly. “I’ll talk to you later.”

***

The shop was awash with all the standard Fire Nation colors. Reds and oranges in every shade were hanging on racks or folded into neat piles on cherry wood tables. Katara's eyes went wide as she took in the room with large windows, the sunlight from outside only acted to enhance the colors, turning the fabric into a portrait of fire.

"Welcome, welcome!"

Zuko turned to eye the woman walking toward them. She stood tall and elegant with dark hair and eyes shining in surprise.

"Why Prince Zuko! What a pleasure it is." She turned to meet Katara's gaze. "And you must be the Water Tribe princess I've been hearing so much chatter about." She seemed friendly, not put off by Katara in the slightest. A sense of familiarity crept along Zuko's mind.

"Do I...know you?" His brows furrowed together.

"Ah, I figure you wouldn't remember much of me. I was a friend of your mother's. It's so good to see you again, though you were such a little thing last I saw. You've grown into such a fine man!"

A pang shifted into his chest as he searched his memories for the woman in front of him. A brush of a hand on his elbow drew his attention to Katara who looked at him curiously.

"I don't seem to recall." He didn't feel like a trip down memory lane.

"Well, no matter. What can I do for you two?"

Zuko, relieved she didn't press him to remember, jutted his head toward Katara. "She needs clothes."

The woman's eyes turned mischievous as her eyes ran over the two. "Casual? Traditional? ...Or maybe something on the naughtier side?"

Zuko jerked back in surprise. "Casual is fine," he all but snapped, his cheeks growing red. And once again his mind was thrown back to this morning when he woke with her in his arms, the smell of lavender wafting through his mind. The thought of Katara in lingerie...well, that thought needed to stop.

Katara laughed and Zuko couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that washed over him. Even if it was him she was laughing at. The feeling of embarrassment and happiness were at odds with each other as he crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw clenching. 

"Alright, alright. Very well," the woman said, putting her hands up in a mock surrender. "Come with me, Love."

She offered her arm to Katara who hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting back to Zuko before taking it, and the two women made their way to the back of the store. Zuko's eyes darted around, and once he was sure he was alone, he adjusted the waist of his pants.

The women took hours, trying on clothes and fussing over Katara's appearance. After the initial surprise, the waterbender seemed to have taken to the woman well. Even Zuko had grown interested in what outfit she'd come out in next.

"Well, what do you think?" The store owner pulled Katara out by her wrist and she stumbled before coming to a stop in front of him. "She's cute, right?"

The shades of red and orange twisted together and a large frilly bow jutted from the band covering her chest, with its twin pinned to her hip.

"Sure. Whatever." Zuko turned to look somewhere else. He felt ridiculous. Riled up by some waterbender. What was with her thoughtful blue eyes and playful personality? And why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

He was some angst ridden teen all over again. Katara's brows drew together and he couldn’t help but look to her lips. Lips that he'd imagined running over his cheek more than once that day. But what would they feel like on his?

“These bows make her look just like a wrapped present! Don’t you agree?” The woman’s eyes sparkled. Was she teasing him?

"I'll be waiting outside." Zuko needed out of there. He needed air and to look at something else.

The sun was starting to descend toward the horizon when he stepped out onto the street. Leaning against the large shop window, he tilted his head toward the sky and took a deep breath.

One night. Just one night of sleeping with the waterbender in his arms had addled his brain beyond repair. Bringing a hand up, Zuko pushed his hair from his face, his hand settling on the nape of his neck.

_Why?_

Turning far enough to look behind him, Zuko caught a glimpse of Katara giggling with the shop owner. Her eyes glinted with excitement and she pressed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to suppress more laughter. She really was beautiful. Strong too.

As if feeling his gaze, her eyes locked with his and froze. He could feel the heat surfacing on his cheeks as the woman stared at him, making him feel like a young child caught eying something they shouldn’t have. Finally, the shopkeeper pulled her attention once more and he turned quickly looking back out onto the street.

“Isn’t that the Water Tribe princess?” He could hear the disdain in their voice before he could even see their face. A middle-aged woman spoke and another, even older, woman accompanied her.

“Yeah. I heard she almost caused a poor server at that tea shop around the corner to lose her job. She was in tears all day!” The other woman replied in a hushed tone.

“What is this nation coming to? Seriously. A Water Tribe savage? She may be pretty, but even the prettiest of pets can still be vicious. They really should do something about her, at least keep her on a tighter leash.”

Zuko had had enough and cleared his throat. It was obvious the women had paid him no mind, but now when their eyes flicked to him they widened. His scar made him easily identified and he could see the moment of concern when they put together who he was.

“Prince Zuko!” they echoed in unison before bowing. “Please forgive us. We meant to harm.”

No harm indeed. These were the type, people refusing to acknowledge that words could matter as much as action. His mouth fell into a tight line before it opened again.

“Zuko?” Katara’s voice cut him off. She pushed out into the street slowly, looking to the women curiously before continuing. “Who are they?”

The women gave tight smiles and bowed again. _They aren’t worth it._

“No one of importance,” he replied, finally. “Let’s go.”

Katara nodded to the women before turning to catch up with him, carrying a large bag over her arm. Slowing down, Zuko reached over and took the bag from her. He didn’t really know why, but it didn’t feel right letting her carry the thing when he had nothing in his arms.

“Thanks.” Katara’s blush was evident and caused him to smile.

***

“I thought you were taking me to my room.” Katara crossed her arms as she followed behind the Fire Nation prince.

Shaking his head Zuko looked back at her. “They didn’t tell you where your room was, did they?”

“No. No one tells me much of anything.”

“You’re next door to my room. Didn’t you even notice the second door on the shared balcony? That’s to your room. Some spy you are.” Zuko rolled his eyes before focusing ahead again.

“Who said I was a spy?” Katara’s voice was defensive when she snapped.

“You really expect me to believe that the water tribe trusts my father? And that you just came here expecting to marry me and be done with the war? You asked me for a map too. It’s not too hard to put together what you’re doing here.”

She was silent for a moment before responding, “It’s really that easy to tell? Why aren’t you hiding it from me? Or reporting it to your father?”

He sighed. “Look. I don’t know how much you’ve gathered. But, I was only brought back to the palace recently. My father isn’t going to care whether your people actually believe his offer or not. He wanted you here for some reason, and you’re here, that’s all that will matter to him.”

“Do you know his plan?” Without even looking, he knew she’d already worked her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it while she waited for his answer.

“No. I don’t. But do you even believe me when I say that?” Zuko came to a stop, turning to watch Katara’s face. Her mouth fell open as she regarded him, some internal struggle playing out in her mind. Something seemed to settle as she closed her mouth for a moment.

“Yes. I do. Maybe I shouldn’t. But, for some idiotic reason, I do.”

Zuko’s brow arched before they furrowed. _He_ knew he wasn’t lying to her, but he still wanted to call her naive. Their people had been on opposite sides of the war for so long, and between the two of them, she had a much greater reason to be suspicious. But he supposed she knew that, hence the ‘idiotic’ part of her answer.

“Who’s side are you on anyways?” Katara asked, continuing the conversation even as Zuko remained quiet.

“I’m not on anyone’s side. But, I’m most definitely not on my father’s.” Zuko, tired of the conversation, took the last few steps to her door and pushed it open. “Here. This one is yours. My room is right there.” He gestured toward the next door down. “Drop your stuff off and we’ll head to dinner.”

She paused, watching him in that way that made him feel like she was genuinely trying to understand him, not just trying to pick him apart as others did. Opening the door, he watched from the doorway as she took in her new room. In all honesty, it was basically a copy of his own room, but without the uncomfortable couch—maybe he’d offer it to her. Without missing a beat, she dumped the heavy bag on her bed and turned back to him.

“Do all the rooms look like this?”

“No, just the guest rooms. Though our guest rooms have the better view out of all of them.” He shrugged.

“You really haven’t been back long then, have you?” She glanced around before wandering back to him. “Well, let’s go to dinner then.”

“Have you learned the way yet?” Zuko asked.

Her expression soured. “I at least know how to get to the dining hall.”

“Then, lead the way, Princess.”

***

Zuko suppressed a smirk as the waterbender took yet another wrong turn. “You sure this is the way?” 

“Of course it is.” Katara was defensive, but the barest hint of uncertainty lined her tone. She had so much confidence at the start, but that last wrong turn had them winding even further from the dining hall. He wanted to laugh at the stubborn woman leading him through the halls, but had so far refrained.

“I even gave you a map, and this is still the best you can manage?”

She whirled around, facing him in a hallway intersection with a spark in her eye. “Well _excuse_ me for not being used to someone having so much useless space around. What do you even need a palace this big for anyways?”

_What, indeed._ Even though he’d grown up there, there had hardly been a reason for him to enter most of the rooms. Though this hall was well known to him. Most of the war meetings and other various war associated things took place within rooms lining this hall. A creek of wood alerted him and a sense of dread filled him. Someone was using a room, therefore a meeting was taking place. That wouldn’t be good for them. But, why? They didn’t normally hold meetings right now.

Katara’s eyes widened as she turned to look toward the opening door, but before anyone had time to step out, Zuko reached forward, wrapping a calloused hand around her small wrist. He tugged her to him, pulling them both out of the line of sight of whoever would be coming out.

“Zu-” Katara’s words were muffled as he pushed a hand to her mouth, effectively pushing her into the wall at the same time. Golden orbs met her blues and he pursed his lips to hush her.

She stilled, those wide eyes still watching him. His hand never left her wrist as he slowly peered around the corner.

“When will the troops be in position?” Zhao’s voice carried down the hall. The general had fully stepped out into the corridor, the door held open as Ozai and Azula stepped out behind him. 

_Great._ How was their luck that bad?

“We’ll need a couple more months to secure the line. But it will be done before the wedding date. There’s a bit of a rebellion in the Earth Kingdom that will have to be squashed first.” Azula seemed elated—a malicious happiness to her voice as she described some terrible plan.

Zuko pulled back around, his chest brushing against hers as he stood in front of her. He brought a finger to his lips again and she nodded. Hearing footsteps, he pulled her to the door he vaguely remembered to be a cleaning closet before opening it quietly and pushing her in, following behind.

The space was small and stuffy. Without a light, Zuko couldn’t see anything, but they remained still and quiet, barely able to make out the words as the unpleasant trio passed by their hiding spot. When the immediate threat of being found abated, Zuko released a breath, feeling hot air on his neck as Katara did the same. They were wedged together by what felt like shelves pressed into his back and he already knew there was a wall pressed against hers.

“What were they talking about?” Katara’s hushed demand was loud in his ear.

“I don’t know,” he replied. He reached out, running his hand down the wooden door until he met the handle and tried to push it open. Nothing happened. 

“Zuko, what are you doing? Open the door.” She seemed jittery.

“I can’t. It’s locked. We should let them get further away before we try to force it,” he said. “I’m going to give us a little light.” He felt Katara tense, standing as close together as they were. Was she uneasy with fire? Or just firebending? It didn’t matter, he needed the light to see what he was doing. He held a hand toward the back of the tiny closet, feeling around a bit before breathing some life into a small flame, catching the closet on fire wouldn’t help their case at all.

Katara flinched, the light blinding her for a moment. They truly were stuck in a tiny closet. Their proximity had Zuko’s heart kicking up a notch and he couldn’t help but notice the way her teeth were beginning to work on her bottom lip. Lips that had kissed him once already.

He swallowed, watching her eyes flick downward to his own mouth. Did she know? Did she remember kissing him? He felt like an addled teen who couldn’t think passed being stuck into a tiny room with a beautiful woman. Katara’s hand worked its way up to his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Why were they even in there again?

She seemed even more beautiful in the dark, only the orange of the tiny dancing flame washing one side of her face in light. _Wait._ She was leaning closer to him, pushing up onto her toes. Was she going to kiss him? Zuko’s heart beat even faster, something he didn’t realize was possible.

Her lips brushed over his feather-light and his breath caught, trapped in his chest. And just when he was going to return the pressure, just when he was going to kiss her back, light flooded into the room.


End file.
